Nidhogg
The Nidhogg Dropship, or under its official designation XAF-D02, is a highly used Xarkonian military dropship and transport for soldiers, peoples, weapons, supplies and also serving as carrier of light armored vehicles. As per tradition, the Nidhogg is named after an element of Norse mythology, in this instance the dragon of Nidhogg. Technical data Physical arrangement The Nidhogg is not a pretty ship, but it is an intimidating sight on the battlefield. Its long, tooth-like projections almost give it the semblance of a pair of jaws slamming shut on whatever location it wants to invade. The Nidhogg can hold a large vehicle, like a Jotun hover tank, under its belly. The Nidhogg's powerful VTOL boosters allow it to carry extremely heavy weights. The Nidhogg has ramps that can open up to let the Jotun drive out into battle. The ramps when opened this way, straight out, can also be used to board an enemy ship or tall enemy building from the side. There is a hatch located on top of the ship so that people can climb out on top to do maintenance. It is also possible in some cases to land on top of the Nidhogg and climb inside. There is little space inside the Nidhogg, but most people prefer to not jump out, due to the height. Instead cables are used to perform fast-rope descents. Some Nidhoggs also have optional ladders installed on the side ramps. This, however, is considered too slow a descent method for an active combat situation. Guns are hooked to a central pillar inside the ship. The officer talks to his men before they jump into the heat of battle. He will probably stay on the ship and let his squad leader handle the field work. Meanwhile he and the engineer will direct the battle using the tactical radar map in the back of the Nidhogg. It's attached to the radar dish on top of the ship to make the Nidhogg nearly as capable a mobile command base as the Manegarm. The Nidhogg contains a troop compartment for soldiers to stay in while the ship is in flight. The Nidhogg's VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) boosters have to stay running all the time during flight, since the ship does not have any wings. Weaponry The ship is armed with two anti-aircraft energy cannons, two pairs of anti-personnel machine guns, and a pair of energy cannons for blasting at enemy vehicles. .]] One of this ship's disadvantages is that all of the weaponry points forward, except for the rotating anti-air turret on top. Xarkon ship designers have been working on a version with a rear turret, but it has not yet entered production. For now they rely on escorts. Notice that the Jotun hover tank can still fire its anti-personnel machine guns through the hole in the bottom. The guns can also point out to the sides. Trivia * The Nidhogg is named after a fearsome dragon in Norse mythology that lived in the underworld and gnawed at the roots of the great world-tree Yggdrasil. Its Old Norse name was Níðhöggr, which either means "Malice Striker" or "Striker in the Dark" according to scholars of Old Norse and ancient Norse culture. Category:Xarkonian Vehicles Category:Xarkonian Starships